Over the past few decades, the infrared (IR) spectrum has been exploited by a variety of technologies. Examples of applications in which the IR spectrum has been used include night vision, thermography, heating, communications, and spectroscopy. The myriad of applications in which the IR spectrum has been exploited has lead to increased research and advances in technology with which it can be used.
At the same time, computers have become increasingly sophisticated, allowing IR technology to be used to monitor and digitize the motion of various objects, and even people. In particular, this technology has been applied to video and computer games. For instance, many professional athletes allow their image and/or likeness to be used with a particular video or computer game. In order to enhance the experience for the player, characters that look and move like the athlete are often desired. To increase the lifelike appearance of a character, it is often desirable to acquire a digital representation of the athlete in motion, which can then be transferred and stored on a computer. One way that this has been accomplished is by strategically placing IR markers on the body of the athlete, and then acquiring images of the markers using a camera or other image acquisition device.
The use of IR markers is not limited to games. In the field of golf, for example, IR markers have been used in combination with launch monitors. Launch monitors are devices that are capable of performing a kinematic analysis of golf equipment, such as a golf club and/or golf ball. In this application, several IR markers may be placed on the golf club and/or golf ball and images of light reflected by the IR markers are acquired using a camera. Subsequently, the images can be analyzed to determine the kinematics of the golf club, e.g., club speed, face angle, droop angle, launch angle, and the kinematics of the golf ball, e.g., trajectory, velocity, side spin, back spin, and the duration of impact. One drawback to prior art launch monitors that use IR markers is that the analysis is limited to the kinematics of the golf club and/or golf ball.
Each golfer has a unique body movement during their swing, and the differences between various golfers can often vary considerably. In fact, the proper body movement of a golfer can make the difference between a good swing and a bad swing, which in turn affects the ball trajectory. Because of the correlation between body movement and the club swing, golf manufacturers realized a need for a device that could track a golfer's body movement. To satisfy this need, they have employed a variety of electromechanical devices. One device consists of an electromechanical “suit” that includes numerous sensors and mechanical components that are connected to a computer. During the golfer's swing, the electromechanical suit allows the motion of the golfer to be determined, and subsequently digitized.
Though the use of an electromechanical suit allows a golfer's body movement to be determined, this approach has drawbacks. A prominent disadvantage of this device is that a golfer's body movement is frequently impeded by wearing the electromechanical suit, both by the weight of the suit and its mechanical and electrical parts. As a result, a golfer's body movement and swing may differ from their normal body movement and swing. Of course, any analysis of the golfers body motion, or a kinematic analysis of the golf club and/or ball, will be adversely affected as well.
Therefore, a continuing need exists for a method and apparatus for determining and digitizing a golfer's body movement without causing the golfer's movement to be restricted. In addition, a continuing need exists for a method and apparatus that is capable of correlating a golfer's body movement with a kinematic analysis of a golf club and/or golf ball.